With rapid advances in technology, electronic devices have become increasingly prevalent in society today. Application servers and other computing systems are but a few examples of electronic devices that may host and execute software applications. Applications are becoming increasingly complex, and may include millions of lines of code (or more). Such applications may be tested to ensure proper functionality and reliability.